halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Halo Wars: The Great War
Creator's Notes The Creator's Notes can be found here. They are my personal opinions, notes and final thoughts about this game and the other pages directly related to it, of which I have also made. As well as having other information about myself, some references/sources and a few other things. More information and notes about myself, fanons yet to be made and how I got into Halo will be on my profile at Halo Fanon. ~ Samdoo I find this very interesting and well done. I think you entered my dreams and stole this idea. —Rozh ★ [[User talk:Rozh|'Talk']] 17:23, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :On a side note though, I would suggest moving the Creator's Notes at the top of the page to either the bottom of the page or the top of this talk page. Not a major issue, though. Cheers, —Rozh ★ [[User talk:Rozh|'Talk']] 17:27, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the comp-, I spent many hours over the last few years thinking what would be the ultimate Halo RTS game :) Yeah I admit I struggled finding the best spot to place the Creator's Notes. I considered putting it on the talk page-here like you said, but decided not to, because its easier to edit and update it if its on the same page as the rest of the article, and putting it at the top of my page world make it easier to see, but I fear it world clog up the main part and display of the article, though I did make a small note at the top of the page that has a link that will take users directly to the Creator's Notes. Thanks for the message I did consider what you said (Samdoo (talk) 05:30, November 14, 2013 (UTC)) Possible Mistakes and Contradictions on the Page If your reading along my page and find spelling mistakes, contradictions and other inconsistencies, please write about them just under this paragraph and mention exactly where it is so I can fix it. Thanks. ~ Samdoo O_O I have to admit, when I first read this, I was highly excited(a TREMENDOUS understatement) and then when I found out it was only fanon, I cried very much, no shame. I wish this would end up real. It would be down-right freaking amazing. I would stalk the stores for it. ~''Ez' rathel'' 16:32, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Well thanks again for showing great interest in my work :) I remember once when I first found this site a long time ago and realizing that some of the articles here weren't real as well, did make me sad. Thanks again. (Samdoo (talk) 05:56, December 6, 2013 (UTC)) Well, it is a good article, just tell me when it's complete and I'll read all the pages that are a part of this project again. ~''Ez' rathel'' Will do. My goal is to have it finished before 2015 (hopefully a few months prior), its funny because I have only really filled two articles out of about forty planned, so there is still much more work to do. (~'' ''Samdoo (Talk) (Contribs) ☺︎ 07:57, December 27, 2013 (UTC)) WHOA! Congrats man! you won the alternative fiction award! That's insane!EDIT: Ouch, I just realized how rude that sounded. Ez'rathel (talk) 06:24, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Awesome, but The Article is awesome. It's really nice, but there are some things which I did not like one thing. Halo 6 -- Coolbuddy379 (talk) 14:40, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks :) Yeah thats probably outdated now... I haven't been online much as it's my final year of school and cant always afford to come, but thank you for noting that - makes the article better. Anyway what do you specifically mean by "Halo 6". That seeing that Halo 5 is being called Halo 5: Guardians suggests that Halo 6 wont be titled Halo 6 or that I've written it in near the top of the page in a way that isn't displayed in a Wiki manner or something else? (~'' ''Samdoo (Talk) (Contribs) ☺︎ 02:29, July 16, 2014 (UTC))